La Pizza Ultime
by Rackham le Vert
Summary: L'agent 42 infiltre le lycée Sweet Amoris sous le nom de Billie Aletha Morgan. Sa mission ? Suspens...
1. Chapitre 1

— Vous avez bien compris agent 42 ? Je ne le répèterais pas une seconde fois.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, invisible bien sûr. Ils étaient à approximativement 500m en dessous de la surface de la terre, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était une distante coque métallique qui séparait la base sous-marine de l'eau qui l'entourait. Ils étaient en Amérique, et il faisait chaud.  
>On pourrait considérer cela assez sympa, le fait d'être dans une planque secrète et d'y recevoir une mission tout aussi confidentielle. Mais non, ça ne l'était pas, du moins pas pour elle. Dans la vie, il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas rester simplement assis, sans rien faire, ils doivent constamment être occupés, ou ils ont l'impression de devenir fous. Mais il y a aussi, ceux qui, comme l'agent 42, apprécient le silence, le repos et la vertu de l'ennui. Passer de la Floride, dans son confortable hamac nouvellement acheté où elle pouvait profiter du zénith du soleil à un endroit puant le renfermé et l'humidité quelque part aux rives de la Virginie, non merci.<br>Mais bon, c'était le boulot, et le boulot passe avant tout. Avec un poste aussi élevé à son âge, elle se considérait évidemment comme chanceuse, surtout avec la crise actuelle. Donc, quand on l'appelait, elle accourait, pas d'alternative, point.  
>Poussant un long soupir traduisant son manque de motivation, elle répondit.<p>

— Oui chef, bien Chef ! Elle hésita un instant avant de poser une question. Pourquoi dans un lycée particulièrement ? J'aurais pu facilement trouver du boulot dans une grande surface.

— Pour travailler tes interactions sociales. Et te faire des amis, qui sait ? Le patron se moquait clairement d'elle. Plus sérieusement, tu sais bien que ce sont les adolescents qui ont le plus d'affinités avec notre affaire, 42. C'est là-bas que tu pourras rassembler le plus d'informations, et pas auprès des vieux habitués dans un supermarché.

Convaincue, elle ne dit plus un mot à ce sujet, il n'y avait plus que les formalités à régler.

— Ma nouvelle identité, chef ?

Ce dernier lui tendit une carte d'identité française, et quelques papiers administratifs de toutes sortes. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le morceau de plastique rectangulaire arborant diverses nuances de bleus, sa photo était chevauchée par de petits signes gris.

— Billie, Aletha Morgan, étudiante au lycée Sweet Amoris dans le cadre d'un transfert américano-français. Il lui donna une chemise verte aux élastiques rayés, précisant que les détails se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Vous partez immédiatement, "Madame Morgan".

— Votre accent français est terrible, patron.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'on vous a choisi. Votre avion décolle dans trente minutes, faites en sorte de ne pas le laisser partir. N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer des rapports le plus souvent possible.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Je vous envoie une carte postale quand j'arrive ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Sur ce, elle rangea expressément la paperasse dans son sac à bandoulière, et traversa la base en faisant claquer ses talons ce qui produisit un écho très intéressant ; elle était heureuse de quitter cet endroit. Quelque temps plus tard, elle était déjà à bord de l'avion : direction la France.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les talons de ses lourdes bottes produisaient un bruit sourd sur le goudron, on pouvait même entendre le crissement des petits gravillons coincés sous les semelles des chaussures. Le son de ses pas était vif et s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait l'établissement. Elle savait que se mêler à d'autres lycéens en plein milieu d'année n'était pas une chose aisée, ayant répété l'opération plusieurs fois. N'établissant pas de "techniques" à l'avance afin de s'intégrer, elle établissait les premiers contacts au feeling, jugeant à la tête des gens si elle allait se montrer amicale envers eux, ou au contraire, les ignorer.  
>"Sweet Amoris". C'était un nom bizarre pour ce lycée à l'allure tout à fait banale. Toutefois, il avait l'air bien entretenu et lui donnait un sentiment chaleureux d'intimité. Mettant le premier pas de l'autre côté de la grille qui séparait l'établissement du reste de la ville, une sorte de gros rat marron et crème lui passa entre les bottes, accompagné d'un couinement sonore.<p>

— Kiki! Kiki revient ic-... La femme qui arrivait en courant ressemblait à un gros bonbon suintant dans un emballage trop petit pour lui. La grosse dame -qui avait cependant un air sympathique- avait les cheveux rassemblés en un petit chignon gris d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle demanda alors à la jeune fille si, par le plus grand hasard, elle n'avait pas vu son chien. Cette dernière lui indiqua d'un petit geste de la tête dans quelle direction l'affreuse petite bête s'était enfuie.  
>La petite femme se précipita alors dans cette direction, sans montrer de signe de reconnaissance : elle devait être trop pressée, sans aucun doute. Effacant ce petit incident de sa mémoire, la future lycéenne se dépêcha d'attendre l'entrée de l'établissement, traversant ce qu'elle présuma être une cour alors que le temps commençait à tourner à la pluie.<p>

— Pfiou... poussant un soupir de soulagement, ayant épargné à ses cheveux les méfaits de l'humidité, elle s'aventura dans le couloir principal, cerné de nombreux casiers d'une couleur monotone. Il n'y avait absolument personne, elle se félicita alors de s'être renseignée sur les procédures d'inscription. Prenant la direction de la salle des délégués, elle chercha un petit moment avant de se saisir d'un formulaire, d'y joindre une photo d'identité et de billets de 20 et de 5 euros, tout cela joint avec un petit trombone bleu. Elle laissa le dossier dans la salle et s'apprêta à partir.

— Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'accès au lycée est réservé aux membres de l'administration, aux agents d'entretien et aux élèves ! Le bonhomme semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle -d'un an environ- et était blond, blanc et trop propre sur lui pour qu'elle l'apprécie.

— Mais j'en fais partie mon bon monsieur, je suis la nouvelle femme de ménage et je vais de suite récurer les toilettes. Leur hygiène est tout à fait scandaleuse vous savez?  
>Le jeune homme semblait assez désemparé et laissa échapper un petit gémissement traduisant sa gêne, ce qui était l'effet voulu. Elle éclata de rire, et essuya même une petite larme au coin de son oeil . Attiré par le vacarme qu'elle faisait, un autre élève pointa le bout de son nez. Son visage était assez expressif, on y lisait clairement son incompréhension.<br>Se ressaisissant, le blondinet ajusta nerveusement ses lunettes.

— Donc tu es nouvelle c'est bien ça . Tu veux bien me montrer ton dossier?  
>Elle rigolait encore quand elle s'éloignait de la salle pour s'aventurer dans le couloir.<p>

—Il est posé sur le bureau! cria-t-elle, en faisant un signe de la main.  
>S'éloignant, le bruit de ses grosses bottes rouges résonnait bruyamment. Les deux lycéens se retrouvèrent seuls, toujours secoués par les évènements.<p>

— Curieux personnage... murmura le premier. Elle s'appelle comment?  
>— Je te l'accorde. Alors, voyons voir... Billie, Aletha Morgan. Une expression douteuse naissait sur son visage.<br>— Je pensais pas que tu allais vraiment me répondre... Étrangère, hein?  
>— Il m'arrive aussi être curieux si tu veux tout savoir, Armin. Oui, des racines américaines et peut-être même du nord. On croirait à un pseudonyme.<p>

Son camarade aux cheveux noirs émit un rire moqueur devant la paranoïa apparente du délégué, liée sans doute à sa surconsommation de polars policiers.

Les couloirs de Sweet Amoris étaient assez banals, c'était plutôt ennuyeux mais il fallait bien visiter. Fouillant dans son sac, elle arriva à trouver une pince qu'elle utilisa pour attacher une mèche de cheveux qui se baladait sur son visage et avait tendance à se ficher dans ses yeux. Elle aurait bien voulu attacher l'ensemble, mais ils étaient trop courts pour cela : des cheveux trop longs, en Floride, c'était la mort à cause de la chaleur. D'ailleurs elle trouvait qu'il faisait plutôt frais ici, elle aurait dû emmener une écharpe.  
>Tandis qu'elle regardait dans le vide en se tripotant le coup couvert de chair de poule, d'abord son nez puis tout son visage entier subirent un choc.<p>

— Hé ! Tu peux pas faire attention ou tu vas, Peggy !

Peggy ? Billie regarda autour d'elle : personne. Une erreur sans aucun doute. Elle releva la tête en rejetant la mèche noire qui avait réussi à s'échapper de l'entrave de la barrette. L'homme avait l'air d'être une sorte de rebelle, mais au vu de ses cheveux rouges parfaitement colorés, sans même une petite racine foncée pointant le bout de son nez, elle en déduit que malgré les airs de brutes, il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça. Prise de sympathie, elle adopta un comportement familier et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

— Désolé mec, mais toi non plus tu regardais pas ou tu allais, je m'appelle Billie au fait ! Mais tu peux m'appeler-  
>Il éleva la voix pour la stopper dans son élan.<p>

— Je ne suis pas ton pote, OK. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de t'effacer et de me laisser passer si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Tant d'agressivité. S'il n'avait pas été un homme, elle aurait pu se demander s'il n'avait pas ses règles. Mais bon, la susceptibilité n'ayant pas d'emprise sur elle, Billie décida plutôt de pouffer de rire en se moquant de cette attitude de "loup solitaire" qui était de toute évidence factice. C'était trop mignon. Il rougit imperceptiblement en entendant le rire étouffé, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Elle l'avait vexé, et elle adorait ça.  
>En effet, l'agent 42 avait toujours eu des penchants sadiques, et cette situation éveillait le tyran en elle.<br>Alarmé par le bruit de la "fuite" du faux voyou, un des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés précédemment sorti promptement, lançant un regard à son camarade aux cheveux rouges, puis dans sa direction. Elle fixa intensément son écharpe, toujours en touchant frénétiquement son cou. Les lèvres de l'adolescent bougeaient, mais elle n'entendait rien. Il faisait terriblement froid. Billie le pointa du doigt.

— Donne-moi ce foulard.

Méditant sur ses propres mots, elle ajouta un "s'il-te-plait". Quelle plaie, la politesse. Le jeune homme, bien que surprit, l'enleva et lui tendit. Charmant.

— Je te revaudrais ça... ... Elle marqua une pause. Ton nom ?

Il précisa qu'il s'appelait Armin. Le nom était étrange, il lui évoquait une grande marque, de vêtement ou de parfum, la France en fait.

— Joli. Lui dit-elle, il afficha en retour un sourire. Un très joli sourire qu'elle rendit.  
>Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rencontré que d'agréables personnes, elle espérait que ça allait continuer, tout autant qu'elle avait envie d'un élément perturbateur, pour bouleverser cette situation un peu trop utopique.<p>

Une porte claqua, et des cheveux blonds laissèrent leurs boucles se faire emporter par la démarche rapide de leur propriétaire. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées de la demoiselle formaient un tableau magnifique.

Souhait accompli.


End file.
